cartoonhalloffamefandomcom-20200214-history
Terror Tales Of The Park
At Halloween, yards and public spaces may be decorated with traditionally macabre symbols including witches, skeletons, cobwebs, and headstones. Synopsis The groundkeepers tell each scary stories - the episode is divided into three segments: The Haunted House: A haunted house is a building in which paranormal activity is said to occur. The Scared Nightmare: "Nightmare" evokes the modern word for a female horse but the terms are wholly unrelated. The word derives from the Old English "mare", a mythological demon or goblin who torments others with frightening dreams. The Snap-Apple Night: Snap-Apple Night, painted by Daniel Maclise in 1833, shows people feasting and playing divination games on Halloween in Ireland. History Prologue An automobile trunk at a trunk-or-treat event at St. John Lutheran Church and Early Learning Center in Darien, Illinois The Haunted House The movie begins with the opening text stating that in October 1961, the footage was found at the home of Malcolm Johnson and that the recordings are still unexplained. In August 1988, a young couple, Malcolm (Marlon Wayans) and Kisha (Essence Atkins), move in together to start a new happy life. On the first night, Malcolm is waken by Kisha's noisy flatulating that drives him out of the room. When Kisha notices her keys on the floor she tries to tell Malcolm that they might have a ghost. To prove to Kisha that they do not have a ghost Malcolm calls over some camera men, Dan the man Curnney (David Koechner) and his brother Bob (Dave Sheridan). On the fourth night Malcolm tries to have sex with the camera on, but Kisha tells him to turn it off. Before they really started, Malcolm turns the camera back on and records the whole thing. In the morning Malcolm and Kisha watch the video and notice that the door moved. Malcolm tries to convince Kisha that it had something to do with the vortex in which he moved his hips during sex last night. The next night, Malcolm notices the paranormal activity and tries to move out of the house and leave Kisha. Since he could not sell his house in the current market, they call a psychic (Nick Swardson) over to check the house. As soon as Chip, the psychic, meets Malcolm he begins to fall in love with him. Before Chip can leave, after finding nothing wrong, Kisha confesses to making a deal with the devil for a pair of shoes. Chip tells Kisha that she is screwed and tries to invite Malcolm to a wrestling match with five guys. After Chip leaves, Kisha shows Malcolm a video of her eighth birthday in which she began to experience paranormal activity by her imaginary friend, Tony. On the next night, Kisha awakens in the middle of the night and stands next to the bed for a couple of hours until she begins to randomly dance for another hour and slaps Malcolm's face to awaken him. Malcolm wakes up and follows Kisha to the kitchen where he catches her eating uncooked food and drinking old milk. Kisha tells him that she's going to the store, but Malcolm tries to get her back to bed until she starts screaming crazily. In the morning, Kisha does not remember a thing from the prior night. On another night, Kisha hears something and tells Malcolm to check it. But instead of a ghost it turns out to be Rosa (Marlene Forte), his Hispanic housekeeper, Rosa quits and Malcolm and Kisha smoke with the ghost to relieve their pain. The next day Malcolm's friend Steve and his wife Jenny bring an ouija board to communicate with the ghost. When they ask if it was a ghost or a demon, it responded with misspelling, calling itself a gost. Everyone began to laugh and make fun of it until the ghost throws the ouija board across the room, scaring Jenny and Steve out of the house. That night, the ghost drags Malcolm out of the room and has sex with Kisha. The next day Malcolm finds out and calls his cousin Ray Ray (Affion Crockett). That same night, Kisha waits for the ghost until it gets late and leaves. After Kisha leaves, the ghost rapes Malcolm. The next day Malcolm and Kisha make the ghost mad by not getting scared of what it does, leaving him to attack Kisha in the night while Malcolm listens to music on his computer. In the morning, Malcolm notices something's wrong with Kisha and calls Father Doug (Cedric the Entertainer) to do an exorcism. When it does not work (the ghost gives out clues of its plan) Malcolm calls Dan and Bobby to help. Chip also rushes into the house to help. During the exorcism, Kisha escapes and goes into the living room. Before Malcolm and Doug find her, Doug accidentally shoots Rosa, who had come to pick up her last check, and kills her. When they all meet in the living room, Kisha behaves very strangely and escapes to the basement. The group follows and finds her crying in a corner. When Malcolm reaches for her, she begins to attack him and the whole group begins to beat her up, apparently forcing the ghost out of her body. The next night, Malcolm and Kisha have sex with the camera on for about 3 hours. In the middle of the night, Kisha wakes up and stand next to the bed for a few hours before walking out of the room and making a big crash and screaming Malcolm's name for him to investigate. When Malcolm comes out of his room, Kisha throws him back and he hits the camera, knocking him out. When Kisha enters the room her shirt is bloody. She crawls to Malcolm and sniffs his body until he farts in her face. As Kisha lunges at the camera, her face takes on a demonic appearance. Then, the title of the movie appears. In a post credits scene, Malcolm wakes up and celebrates that he lived until Kisha comes back in and drags him into darkness, as Malcolm screams. The Scared Nightmare Have you ever just wondered the reason for you having nightmares or bad dreams? I call mine night horses because they continue running until I decide that I am able to wake up from whatever someone is doing their best to tell me. Sort of like a movie reel that you are really interested in watching but, you want to cover you eyes yet peek through your fingers because you still don’t want to miss anything that could catch your attention. Today, I am closed off to the world so that I can shake off situations that may have happened recently. So, turn off your phones, televisions, close the blinds and put a “do not disturb” sign on your door. Ready? Okay, so everyone has a bad dream every now and again, right? Right! And some often wake up wondering, “why did I dream that?!” Some even have a good enough memory to remember those dreams. I am one of those people and I listen to my dreams. But these dreams lately have been just really off the wall. Seeing that October 31st was Halloween, I tend not to watch television for a whole month. Yes, I am scary like that, and not ashamed to say so. In one of my dreams, I had just moved into my new apartment which I was attracted to right off. It was old, dark, dingy and upstairs. I was walking home one night and turned the corner toward my apartment, and I heard a noise. I turned around to see what it was and no one was there. I climbed the stairs to what I called my beautiful apartment as if I had a party in my apartment and was returning to it. I opened the screen door and in no way was the screen door quietly. It had a screeching noise to it: my secret silent alarm, and I shut the screen door behind me only to fall backwards and land right back outside in front of the screen door. This dream continued throughout the night only to realize that within the dream, I was a witch. Let me explain something about sleeping first of all. There are five stages of sleep: Stage 1 is a transition stage between wakefulness and sleep which will last about 5 to 10 minutes Stage 2 lasts approximately 20 minutes where the brain produce a burst of rapid, rhythmic brain wave activity known as sleep spindles. Your body’s temperature decreases along with your heart rate. Stage 3 is a transitional period between light sleep and a very deep sleep. These delta waves begin to emerge in this stage which are deep slow brain waves. Stage 4 is a deep sleep that lasts approximately 30 minutes. Bed wetting and sleep walking can occur at this stage. Stage 5 is the REM stage {Rapid Eye Movement}. You body becomes relaxed and voluntary muscles become paralyzed as your respiration rate and brain activity increases. After stage 4, stages 2 and 3 repeats before entering stage 5. Once stage 5 is over, the body returns to stage 2, and this happens four or fives times throughout the night. We all enter stage 5 90 minutes after falling asleep. The first one is short but gets longer throughout the night. The definition of a nightmare that describes my situation is an evil spirit that supposed to harass and suffocate sleeping people. I will give you a few minutes for this to soak in. . . I would take my medicine at night, dream dreams that no one should dream, and wake up having to lay there to find where I am. Each time I wake up, I’m thinking I’m at my grandmother’s home. The most recent dream, I was in a lighted area in a well decorated apartment that was mine and I was with my niece once again. This time in her 10 year old body but looking like the young Janet Jackson off of the sitcom “Good Times” She was sliding under the sofa talking on her cell phone and I was eating a piece of fruit sitting by the window waiting for her to get off so that we could go fight crime-this time I was a super hero! I flew through the ceiling to fight to a villain. I was strong in this dream. Growing up we were told that when you have a nightmare witches are riding your back. I have learned as I got older, nightmares either come from the medicines you take, you have wronged someone, or you did something you had no business doing. It’s hard enough fighting off everyday evils of this world just to lay down and have to fight off nightmares. There is no rest for the real super heroes and I claim to be one. The Snap-Apple Night GOLDEN POND, KY – Early Scots-Irish settlers’ traditions come to life when Land Between The Lakes National Recreation Area presents Snap Apple Night at the Homeplace, Saturday, October 18, 6:30-9pm. Doors open at 6pm. During Snap Apple Night, the Homeplace takes on a magical and mysterious atmosphere. The evening begins around a blazing bonfire where storytellers entertain with eerie tales. Visitors can join an old-time Snap Apple play party and participate in fortune telling games from the 1850’s—be prepared for the unexpected! “Snap Apple Night is a fun way to learn and experience the traditions of the early Pryor Creek settlers of this region,” said Cindy Earls, Lead Homeplace Interpreter. “It’s a great way for families to get outdoors and celebrate the fall season.” Warm spiced cider will be served. Participants should dress appropriately for a brisk fall evening. Bring chairs and blankets. The event will take place rain or shine. Admission is $5 for ages 13 and up, $3 for ages 5-12, and free for ages 4 and under with their family. For more information, call 931-232-6457 or visit www.landbetweenthelakes.us/calendar/snap-apple-night/. This program is ideal for home educators. The Homeplace is located in the Tennessee portion of Land Between The Lakes and features 16 restored or reconstructed log buildings, as well as interpreters in period clothing demonstrating the daily lives and customs of mid-19th century era farm families. The following link will take you directly to the photos included in this news release, along with captions and additional photos for downloading: https://www.flickr.com/photos/lblkytn/sets/72157632547053360/ Land Between The Lakes National Recreation Area manages more than 170,000 acres in western Kentucky and Tennessee as part of the U.S. Forest Service and the Department of Agriculture’s public lands program. Land Between The Lakes offers outdoor recreation, lake access, land management, and environmental education to over 1.4 million visitors annually. The Friends of Land Between The Lakes works in partnership with the Forest Service providing program services, funds development, and volunteer support. To find more information about Land Between The Lakes, log on to the official website at www.landbetweenthelakes.us or call toll-free at 1-800-LBL-7077 or local at 270-924-2000. For more information on the Friends of Land Between The Lakes, log on to www.friendsoflbl.org. To subscribe to the official electronic newsletter, send an email to LBLinfo@fs.fed.us. Land Between The Lakes official Twitter accounts include @LBLScreechOwl, @LBLNature, @LBLHomeplace, and @LandBtwnLakes. USDA is an equal opportunity provider and employer. Trivia *Did You Know? - The theme for the TV series The Addams Family was written and arranged by longtime Hollywood composer Vic Mizzy. *The song's arrangement was dominated by a harpsichord, and featured finger-snaps as percussive accompaniment. *Actor Ted Cassidy, reprising his "Lurch" voice, punctuated the lyrics with words like "neat," "sweet," and "petite." Mizzy's theme was popular enough to enjoy a single release, though it failed to make the national charts. Category:Episodes Category:Happy Tree Friends Episodes Category:Happy Tree Friends Terror Tales Of The Park Category:Happy Tree Friends (Season 1) Category:Halloween Specials